When Two Worlds Collide
by Traci
Summary: Harry Potter/Lost World crossover - try it - you'll like it!!!


Disclaimer: Here's a shocker... neither Lost World nor Harry Potter belong to me. I know, suppose should have warned everyone to sit down before hearing that :). If anyone wants to sue – you'll have to come visit me because I refuse to go through the 10 hours of security at the airports!!!!!!!! And really the only things you'd end up with are 4 geckos, an oversized hamster, and a well-spoiled cat who thinks that all the others are her personal pets – oh, and if you live in an area with snow she will demand to go out on a leash in the snow… dogs have masters and cats truly do have servants!!  
  
Category: Crossover of Lost World and Harry Potter, adventure, Marguerite/Roxton (duh!), Veronica/Ned.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: For Lost World – to be safe anything up to and including Season 3. For Harry Potter – halfway through book three…though nothing really significant beyond the basics.  
  
Archiving: Feel free – just let me know where so I may visit it and send it Christmas cards.  
  
Author's Note: When in the course of human events it becomes necessary for one person to put down on paper that which one feels would be of great entertainment value to others…. Huh… now I know why our founding fathers didn't start it quite like that. Four score and seven years ago, a writer brought forth on paper a new novel conceived in his mind and dedicated to entertaining. We watch a great show testing whether that writer or any writer since … hmmm…nope wouldn't have worked for Lincoln either. Oh well. Anyway, without much further ado here is what my scary mind came up with... hopefully you, the reader, will think I captured the characters half-way decently (trust me, Harry Potter is sooo not the easiest thing to write!). Just sit back and enjoy this little fictional, fantasy, adventure not to mention insight into a mind that is quickly packing up and running!! And pray that my health insurance covers mental health!! Hehehehe.  
  
A very special thanks out to Tracy and Jacqueline for betaing for me and putting up with my whining about writers block and such. It's always great to have friends you can whine to.  
  
Feedback always accepted at traci_ann@yahoo.com.  
  
Huh, I think the disclaimer and stuff is almost as long as this story…. Who knew?  
  
  
  
1 When Two Worlds Collide  
  
"Oh, great, now you've done it!" a young boy of thirteen exclaimed, brushing dried leaves from his short, red hair. "We're going to be expelled for sure this time."  
  
"He's right," another young man, of the same age, said shaking the dirt off his long cloak of black.  
  
Their friend, a young girl, got up off the ground where she had fallen, crossed her arms, and huffed at them. "Well, I certainly didn't see either of you two offering any suggestions!" She turned on her heels, her thick, brown hair twirling behind her, and set off down a path to their right.  
  
"Hermione! Wait!" Grabbing his glasses, he motioned for the redheaded boy to follow.  
  
She stopped long enough for them to catch up then faced them, tears filled her eyes. "I don't know why it didn't... It should have been the right spell. Harry, I'm sorry."  
  
Harry Potter sighed. In the three years the young friends had known each other, nothing had ever been easy. They had all started at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the same time, had all been dorm mates in Gryffindor, and had gone through the ups and downs of learning all they could about spells, potions, and, of course, facing all sorts of dangers along the way.  
  
It had been during his first year at Hogwarts that young Harry Potter had learned who he really was and what the lightening-shaped scar on his forehead had represented. After spending the first eleven years of his life believing his parents had died tragically in a car accident, he discovered they had been murdered by a powerful wizard as they tried to protect him. No one, not even school headmaster Professor Dumbledore, knew what had prevented Voldemort from killing Harry that fateful night when he was a baby, but whatever it was had not stopped Voldemort from trying to finish what he had started. His aunt and uncle never wanted Harry to find out he was a wizard by birth. Even now, part of him suspected they'd be just as happy if Voldemort were to finally succeed in killing him.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
He jumped back from his thoughts and turned to Ron Weasley, the redheaded boy. Ron came from a long line of witches and wizards. Inside he laughed remembering the first time Ron's father had tried to use a telephone as a way to communicate. Mr. Weasley had hollered so loudly, Harry was sure all of London, if not the world, had heard him. "Sorry, Ron." He looked between both his friends. "We'll find a way out of here." The three of them looked around at their tropical jungle surroundings. "Wherever here is," he whispered.  
  
"My parents are going to kill me," Hermione softly commented. Unlike most students attending Hogwarts, Hermione did not come from a magically inclined family. Her parents were normal, average humans, or Muggles as the magical world referred to non-magical humans. Despite that, Hermione had been gifted and excelled in all her subjects at Hogwarts.  
  
Ron stepped forward. "I say, instead of standing around here worrying about how dead we are when we find a way home, we instead look for a way home?" He passed a glare at Hermione. "At least Scabbers is safe from Crookshanks for the time being." Reaching into his shirt pocket, he removed his sickly pet rat. "Isn't that right, Scabbers?"  
  
"Crookshanks is just being a cat!" she defended for the millionth time since their third school year had begun.  
  
They all stopped speaking at the sound of approaching footsteps and voices.  
  
"Maybe we should hide?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron shrugged. "Maybe they can help."  
  
Before another comment could be made, two women and a man came into view and stopped upon seeing the three youngsters.  
  
Ron and Harry stared, jaws dropped, at the barely dressed blonde standing before them. Her soft, brown eyes sparkled in the sun as locks of blonde framed her face.  
  
Hermione, upon seeing the change in her friends, merely rolled her eyes, trying very hard not to be as obvious about her attraction to the rugged- looking man also staring at them.  
  
"What... cute... little outfits," said the other woman. Her dark, curly hair greatly contrasted her haunting eyes, a cross between gray and sea green. "Did we miss Halloween this year?" she asked.  
  
"Marguerite!" The rugged man knelt down to their level. "My name is John Roxton. Are you three lost?"  
  
That was it for Hermione; she was lost in the softness of his voice. "You could say that," she responded. "I was trying out a sp..."  
  
Ron hit her arm before she could finish then turned to Veronica, the blonde he was presently so entranced with, opened his mouth, but could not speak.  
  
"We were doing research on something at school and must have taken a wrong turn," Harry muttered.  
  
Marguerite studied them for a brief moment. "Are you from London?"  
  
The three nodded.  
  
"Or at least close enough," Hermione added.  
  
Marguerite smiled as Roxton stood up. "They must know the way home."  
  
"If we knew that we wouldn't be standing here," Hermione mumbled.  
  
"She must be a relative of yours," Veronica's commented to Marguerite. She looked at the youngsters. "Come on, we can at least get you some food."  
  
The eagerly followed her while Marguerite fell back with Roxton. "Where do you think they came from?" she asked.  
  
He shook his head. "Nearby village maybe?"  
  
"Don't you think we would have seen them by now if they lived near here?" she continued to prod.  
  
"I don't know, Marguerite." He shifted his rifle, keeping alert of any noise. "Looks like you'll have plenty of time to interrogate them when we get back to the treehouse."  
  
She watched the three children before her. Something about them did not feel right to her. They had all seen enough strange things since their arrival on the Plateau three years earlier so that nearly nothing surprised her anymore. But why were they all dressed in druid-like robes?  
  
**************************  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron sat around the wooden round table in a house that had been built high up in a tree. They looked around in amazed, shocked really, that Muggles were capable of something like that.  
  
Meanwhile, Veronica, Marguerite, and Roxton had been joined by their fellow travelers, Professor George Challenger and Ned Malone, an American journalist.  
  
Challenger watched the three young teens as they nearly inhaled the fruits that had been given to them. He took a step closer. "So, you say you are from London?"  
  
Harry nodded, trying to swallow. "Yes, Sir."  
  
"Are you here with your parents?" he asked.  
  
Hermione shrank down in her seat while Ron nearly spit out pieces of mango. He looked up at Challenger, shaking his head. "And we are so dead when they find out."  
  
Marguerite shared an amused smile with Veronica.  
  
Forgetting about his journals for a moment, Ned placed his pen down. "Then how did you get here?"  
  
The three newcomers looked at each other, as if making an attempt to get their stories straight.  
  
Finally Harry took a deep breath. "We, uh... well..."  
  
But his sentence was interrupted when a large, Great Snowy Owl soared in through the window with a letter, dropping it on the table in front of Harry.  
  
"How did Hedwig get here?" asked Ron, oblivious to the letter.  
  
"Amazing," Challenger said, his eyes wide.  
  
"I'd say," added Roxton, who was still unsure as to whether or not he could believe what he had just witnessed.  
  
"It's from Hogwarts," Harry announced to his friends.  
  
Burying her head in her hands, Hermione groaned. "That's it. We're expelled. I just know it."  
  
Carefully, Harry opened the letter, passing a suspicious glance to the five strangers. Taking a deep breath, he allowed it to open all the way. The three friends cringed as an invisible voice shouted...  
  
WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU THREE THINK YOU WERE DOING? WE ARE HAVING A TERRIBLE TIME GETTING YOU BACK! HONESTLY, HOW YOU HAVE ALL SURVIVED THIS LONG...  
  
The voice level lowered as it continued...  
  
You three just hang on, stay put, you'll be back in no time.  
  
With that, the envelope disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Wow, Ron, I never heard your dad yell so loud before," Harry commented.  
  
"You should hear him with my brothers," he grinned.  
  
"I'm going to end up in retail for the rest of my life," Hermione continued to whine. "Would you like fries with that?"  
  
Meanwhile, Marguerite had pulled up a chair while everyone else drew closer around the table.  
  
"Alright you three, out with it." Marguerite tapped her fingers lightly on the table. "Who are you, where are you from, and who or what was that voice?"  
  
"Nothing that a Muggle would understand that's for sure," mumbled Hermione.  
  
"I may be many things, young lady, but I am not a…a Muggle or whatever you called me!"  
  
Grinning, Hermione responded, "You have no idea what it even is and you are a full-blooded one."  
  
Ron jumped in. "Um, that was what is known as a howler."  
  
Hermione and Harry looked at him and he shrugged. "At this rate, they're going to find out sooner or later," he defended.  
  
Sighing, Hermione nodded and continued. "That was Ron's dad. We are students at Hogwarts..." She stopped as recognition crossed Marguerite's face.  
  
"You've heard of this place, Marguerite?" Roxton asked.  
  
"Huh?" She looked up at him. "No, I... no I haven't."  
  
But Hermione sensed something telling her otherwise and made a mental note to corner her later. She continued. "We were testing a 'theory' and ended up here somehow."  
  
"Okay, now, what is a Muggle?" Marguerite wasn't going to let it rest.  
  
Harry gave an amused smile. "It only means it's someone who's… um, er… it's hard to explain." And it would be… to Muggles.  
  
"Try me," urged Marguerite.  
  
By now, Ned's interest was piqued. "What is this Hogwarts?" he asked; pen in hand ready to write.  
  
Hermione bit her lower lip.  
  
"It's a school," Harry jumped in.  
  
"Yeah, a private school," Hermione added.  
  
Challenger was deep in thought when he said, "Surely, someone will come looking for the three of you. And maybe they can help us get back as well."  
  
Harry adjusted his glasses. "Back? You're lost?"  
  
"For the last three years," Roxton added.  
  
Marguerite did not fail to notice the way Hermione's eyes fell on Roxton as he spoke. If it hadn't been for the fact she was a child, Marguerite might have felt threatened, but she softly chuckled instead.  
  
"Didn't any of you have a cell phone?" Hermione asked.  
  
The explorers all looked at each other.  
  
It was Veronica who finally asked, "What year is it?"  
  
"Two thousand and two." Harry yelped when Hermione nudged him in the ribs. "What?"  
  
She merely shook her head.  
  
"2002?" Marguerite choked. "Why, why is it everyone from the future can get here and leave but we can't" she asked to no one in particular.  
  
"What year did you think it was?" Ron was now curious. He was not accustomed to Muggles and their way of keeping time. Since meeting Hermione and Harry he had learned much more, but he was still curious.  
  
"1922," whispered Ned.  
  
Hermione's eyes lit up. "Really?" She looked at Harry and Ron. "Do you realize what this means?  
  
Both boys nodded. "We're in big trouble," they answered together.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she sighed. They always failed to see the importance of their various discoveries. "It means we've done something most witches and wizards aren't able to do until they're…" She stopped suddenly, mortified by what she had just said in front of the strangers.  
  
Standing up, Marguerite leaned in close to the three. "Witches and wizards?" she grinned. "You three? Not very good at it are you?"  
  
"Wouldn't expect a Muggle to understand," Hermione hissed.  
  
Marguerite stopped. "So, are we to assume that a Muggle is a human?"  
  
"An average one at that," shot back Hermione. Then she stood up, meeting Marguerite face to face. "But you know all about us, don't you?"  
  
She stepped back, stunned for a brief second. "Never heard of Hogsanything."  
  
But Hermione was not giving up. "Yes you have. You received an invitation didn't you?"  
  
"Why would I?" she laughed. "I'm not a witch." She turned and glared at her friends, silently daring them to make a comment.  
  
"Whatever. I'm tired and going to bed." She turned on her heels and disappeared down the stairs.  
  
Everyone stared at Marguerite.  
  
"What?" Without another word she, too, went to her room.  
  
It was then everyone left burst out laughing.  
  
"Never thought I'd see the day when Hermione would back down from someone," Ron said.  
  
"Nor Marguerite, especially not to a child," Roxton observed.  
  
Wiping his tears, Harry said, "Oh, Hermione is not a normal thirteen year old."  
  
"This will definitely be a day to remember," Veronica added.  
  
Ron and Harry both pushed away from the table. "I suppose we should go check on her and probably go to bed too."  
  
As they walked away, Veronica called out. "If you need anything I'm in the next room."  
  
The two boys turned away from her quickly, trying to hide their blushes.  
  
Ned closed his journal for the evening. "Wow, who would have thought Marguerite really is a witch?"  
  
Veronica's brown eyes went wide.  
  
Challenger laughed. "Now we don't know that for sure. For all we know those three could be making up the story to cover themselves. However, I do believe they have the right idea about sleep. We could all use some about now."  
  
The room cleared, but Roxton remained behind. Part of him really wanted to check on Marguerite, to make sure she was okay, but another part told him she'd just kick him out. Taking a chance, and a deep breath, he went to her room.  
  
"Marguerite?"  
  
"Go away," she growled.  
  
Ignoring her, as usual, he stepped inside. She was curled up on her bed, facing away from him. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, touching her shoulder gently. "It's not that bad. They're just kids."  
  
"Did I not tell you to go away?" she said, not moving.  
  
"You did, but I'm not. Not until you tell me what upset you so much. Marguerite, this isn't like you."  
  
At that, she sat up to face him. Her eyes were red and there were still a few stray tears, which Roxton promptly wiped away for her.  
  
"What ever made you fall in love with someone like me?"  
  
He smiled. "I wouldn't even know where to begin."  
  
But she remained serious. "John, there is so much about me, about my past that you don't know. And if you ever found out…"  
  
"I would still love you because I know the person you are now, not the one you were back then."  
  
She shook her head. "No, you wouldn't. I've done so many terrible, horrible things."  
  
Not knowing what to say, Roxton remained silent and waited for her to continue.  
  
"She was right, you know."  
  
Weaving his fingers through her hair, he shook his head. "You may be in bad moods now and then, but you're not a witch."  
  
She laughed. "I actually don't know if I am or not. I did receive an invitation to there. It terrified me."  
  
"What is this place?"  
  
Looking straight into his eyes, she answered, "It's a hidden school for witches and wizards. You only get invited to attend it if you are… if you have…" She couldn't finish. Her eyes fell from his.  
  
"You know I've never believed in that stuff but, well, since we've been here we've all seen things that can't be explained. What makes you think you are…"  
  
"Haven't you ever wondered how I can read and speak so many dead languages? I never understood it, I still don't, but I suspect it has to do with my… whatever it is."  
  
He shrugged. "I never gave it much thought."  
  
"Now do you see why it would never work out with us?"  
  
Lifting her head to look in her eyes once again, he simply said, "No."  
  
"You can be too stubborn sometimes."  
  
"Not just me. Why is it so hard for you to believe and accept someone is able to love you no matter what?"  
  
Her eyes filled with tears. "Because no one ever has."  
  
"Not no one, Marguerite. At least one person has." He leaned in and softly touched her lips with his own. "And no matter what, someone always will."  
  
******************  
  
The next morning, Marguerite woke early. Needing her coffee, she wandered into the kitchen not expecting anyone there. She nearly jumped through the roof when a voice said…  
  
"I was right, wasn't I?"  
  
She turned to find Hermione looking through the journals left by Veronica's parents.  
  
"What does it matter if you were?" She started the coffee then sat at the table with Hermione.  
  
"Why didn't you go?"  
  
Marguerite shrugged. "Better things to do I guess."  
  
"But you could have…"  
  
"Look, the time period I come from doesn't look too kindly on witches. While it isn't exactly the witch-hunts of the 17th century, they still aren't too accepted. I don't know how it is in 2002, but that's the way it is in 1922."  
  
Much to Marguerite's surprise, Hermione did not argue back. She got up to get her coffee then stopped. "Do you want anything?"  
  
"No, thank you. I have to work on a spell to get us back to where we belong."  
  
Forgetting the coffee for the time being, Marguerite sat again. "I don't suppose you would be able to help us get back to where we belong would you?"  
  
Hermione looked up from the books. "I don't know. I could try, but you have the power to do it too you know."  
  
"No, I don't. My 'special gift' is reading and speaking languages. Not sending things across the room or anything."  
  
Harry walked into the room followed by Ned thus cutting their conversation short.  
  
"Are you alright?" Hermione closed the book she had been reading and looked at Harry.  
  
"Yeah, just my… head hurts. That's all."  
  
"It's your scar, isn't it?" she accused.  
  
"Were you cut?" asked Ned.  
  
Harry smiled. "A long time ago. It's nothing."  
  
By now, Hermione was standing before him. "It's not nothing, Harry. It's him. He's here."  
  
"Who?" Ned looked at Marguerite who shrugged.  
  
"How could he be here?" Harry shouted. "WE don't even know where here is!"  
  
The commotion had awoken everyone else and slowly they all met in the living quarters.  
  
Ron yawned, opening his shirt pocket and pulled Scabbers out. The rat looked as scraggly as ever. "What's going on?"  
  
"Harry's scar is hurting," Hermione offered.  
  
Ron's eyes widened. "You mean?"  
  
"Voldemort is not here!"  
  
Veronica and Ned busied themselves setting the table for breakfast while Marguerite started preparing the food.  
  
"Might I suggest that we get through at least one meal without arguing!" Roxton had had enough and he, for one, was going to have a quiet meal.  
  
Challenger took his seat at the table and grinned at the expressions to Roxton's outburst. He was grateful someone else was thinking the same thing.  
  
Suddenly Marguerite let out a yelp then glared at Hermione.  
  
Shrugging, the girl grinned and said, "Why waste your time?"  
  
"I swear…" Marguerite muttered under her breathe as she carried out the food that had magically appeared right before her very eyes.  
  
Roxton, now sitting, tried to hold back his laughter but it was in vain and he paid for it with a swat of Marguerite's hand across his arm.  
  
After they were done eating and things were cleaned up, Challenger invited the youngsters to his lab. The others actually felt sorry for them because they knew once Challenger got started there was no stopping him. They had knowledge of inventions he had only dreamed of. He was quite in heaven.  
  
*************  
  
Three hours later found Veronica painting, Ned writing and Marguerite and Roxton sitting on the deck, she reading and he just relaxing.  
  
"Explain to me again why we can't use spells on humans?" Ron asked, his eyes glazed over from listening to Challenger.  
  
Marguerite smiled at Roxton. "You know, these kids might not be too bad to have around after all."  
  
"Not sure Challenger would agree if we let them do something to him," he responded with a chuckle.  
  
Hermione joined Roxton and Marguerite on the deck while Ron and Harry suddenly found painting a very fascinating subject.  
  
Ned made a mental note to be sure to tease Veronica later.  
  
"How do you listen to him droll on and on?" Hermione sighed, sitting as close to Roxton as she could.  
  
"You get used to it." Marguerite went back to reading, trying to hide the amused smile of watching Hermione try to flirt with Roxton.  
  
"If it weren't for Challenger we wouldn't be protected by that electric fence," he pointed out.  
  
"With my help," Marguerite added.  
  
He smiled. "Of course."  
  
Dropping the book on her lap, she glared at him. "It's not like you were there you know."  
  
"I never said you weren't capable, Marguerite, I merely was pointing out that Challenger's intelligence has been very helpful." He grinned at her.  
  
Realizing he was merely entertaining himself by pushing her buttons, she huffed and went back to reading.  
  
Hermione looked between the two and shook her head. "You two are married aren't you?"  
  
Marguerite choked and Roxton laughed.  
  
"No, we're not," Marguerite stated.  
  
"But she'd like to be," he added, well aware he was going to be paying for that statement later. "I have a piece of paper that proves it."  
  
"Rox…I…" Without another word, she got up, whispered something in his ear that filled his eyes with dread, and walked off.  
  
Smiling, Hermione added, "You will be one day."  
  
************  
  
Harry adjusted his glasses and asked, "How do you get the colors to be so bright?" He had no idea what he was talking about when it came to art, but this was Veronica.  
  
"You can get everything from the jungle. Certain plants provide different colors."  
  
"Fascinating." Ron continued to stare at her - not the painting.  
  
Veronica smiled. "Um, don't you two think you should help Hermione come up with a way home for you?"  
  
Before they could respond, Harry fell to the floor holding his head. She jumped off the stool and knelt beside him. "Are you alright?"  
  
"It's him," Ron said.  
  
By now Ned, Roxton, and Hermione had gathered around.  
  
"He is here," Hermione paused, thinking. "It was him. We didn't get ourselves here, he did!"  
  
Veronica, meanwhile, was helping Harry into a sitting position while Ned went to get him a glass of water.  
  
"What does that have to do with his headaches?" she asked.  
  
"He has a scar on his forehead," Ron explained. "Everytime he-who-is-not- to-be-named is near it hurts."  
  
Ned returned with the water, bringing Marguerite with him. She knelt on the other side and placed her hand on his forehead. "No fever."  
  
"It's nothing," he hissed, pushing her hand away and scrambling to his feet. "Voldemort could not be here. It's nothing."  
  
Challenger ascended the steps from his lab. "What's going on?"  
  
Harry doubled over in pain, grabbing his head between his hands.  
  
Falling to his side, Hermione put an arm around his shoulders and looked over at Ron. "We've got to do something."  
  
"What's wrong?" Challenger reached down to touch Harry, but Harry slid away.  
  
"Headache." Marguerite picked up the cup of water from the floor. "He won't let anyone help him," she huffed.  
  
"Sounds familiar," said Roxton, aiming his comment right at the raven- haired woman but the mysterious hurt in her eyes cut right to his heart. Perhaps he had pushed the teasing too far.  
  
As Hermione and Ned helped Harry into a chair, Veronica returned with a mug of herbal tea. "This should help," she said, handing it him.  
  
He forced a smile. "Thanks."  
  
"I'll see if I can come up with something to help in the future," Challenger offered, returning to his lab.  
  
Eventually, Harry began to feel a little better, though his scar still throbbed. "I think I'm just going to lie down for a little while," he sheepishly said. "Sorry for all the trouble I've caused all of you."  
  
Placing a hand on his shoulder, Veronica smiled. "It's no trouble. Come on, I'll take you to your room."  
  
Ron stood there suddenly wishing he had something wrong with him.  
  
***********  
  
After the incident with Harry, Roxton had offered to take Ron and Hermione on a tour of the surrounding jungle. When Veronica informed them she'd be staying at the treehouse, Ron declined Roxton's offer as well. Marguerite, still unhappy with him, also declined. Thus, Hermione and Roxton went out together.  
  
"This is nothing like England," Hermione commented, looking around.  
  
"No it's not." But Roxton was only half-listening. His thoughts were back on Marguerite. Why had she become so angry with him this time? He knew the whole situation was affecting her more than she had let on but…  
  
"John? John?" Hermione finally tugged his arm.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why are men so dense?" she sighed.  
  
His mouth opened but no sound came out.  
  
Hermione continued. "I swear, you guys just never have a clue. You always open your mouths and say something without thinking first. You never catch on when something is bothering us…"  
  
"Um, Hermione, I don't think this is a conversation I should be having…"  
  
She shook her head. "If you want to make it up to her, just listen to her without making snide remarks. You'll get a lot further that way." With that, she turned and headed back to the treehouse.  
  
Roxton blinked and stared after her.  
  
**********  
  
"Have any luck?" Marguerite asked Challenger.  
  
The older man stood hunched over a table busily mixing ingredients into a beaker. "I think I'm almost there. This should help young Potter forget all about his headaches."  
  
A shiver ran through Marguerite. Something was wrong. Shrugging it off, she stepped beside him. Picking up a small bottle, she studied for a moment before asking, "Did you put this in there?"  
  
"Yes. It should help the pain."  
  
"George, you said this was deadly to humans."  
  
Their eyes met.  
  
His grew cold.  
  
Hers filled with horror.  
  
"You're not Challenger," she whispered. "Who are you?"  
  
When he made no effort to reply, she began to scream for the others but was cut off by his strong hand over her mouth.  
  
"You will never tell of our little secret," Challenger's voice hissed into her ear before she blacked out.  
  
***********  
  
Challenger entered Harry's room and looked at Veronica.  
  
"He's asleep," she said, jumping only when Harry let out a pain-filled scream. "He was asleep." She struggled to calm him.  
  
"I have something that should help him." Challenger handed her his concoction.  
  
She took it and lifted it to Harry's lips. "Come on. This should help."  
  
But she suddenly stopped and pulled the bottle away from Harry.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Challenger.  
  
She stared at him. His eyes were different. "He only gets this way whenever you come near him."  
  
Challenger took a step closer but stopped when Ned, Ron, and Hermione burst into the room, followed moments later by Roxton.  
  
"It's him," Veronica yelled motioning to Challenger while restraining Harry. "He's not Challenger!"  
  
Ned and Roxton jumped on him but he was too strong, easily fighting them off. As he jumped into the elevator he looked at Roxton. "I've gotten rid of your troubles. You can thank me later."  
  
Then he was gone.  
  
"My troubles?" Roxton asked. His blood ran cold. "Marguerite!" He ran to the lab. There, on the floor in a crumpled heap, lay Marguerite.  
  
"No," he cried, running over to her. "Please." Falling to his knees, he felt for a pulse. Finding none, he turned her over, tears filled his eyes. He leaned over her and tried to breath life back into, more than willing to give her his own life for hers. "Marguerite, please." His pleadings fell on dead ears. All became a blur. Someone – Ned - was pulling him away from her. He refused. She wasn't going to die. Not then, not there. Once again he tried to resuscitate her. "Please, love."  
  
Between the two of them, Veronica and Ned were finally able to pull him away. Veronica wrapped her arms around Roxton and held him close. "I'm sorry," she whispered, choking on her own tears. "I'm so sorry, Roxton."  
  
Hermione, meanwhile, had quietly made her way over to Marguerite's body. There had to be someway to bring her back. She jumped up. "You have to tell her."  
  
They all looked at her.  
  
"Tell her what?" Ned asked.  
  
"John, he has to tell her." Her eyes met Roxton's. "You know what I'm talking about. Her death was brought on by an evil spell. There's only one thing strong enough to break that."  
  
"But she knew," he whispered. "She always knew."  
  
"Did you ever say it?"  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
"Then you know what you have to do." She looked to the others. "Let's go back upstairs. I, um, need help with research."  
  
Silently, everyone left Roxton alone. Wiping his tears with the back of his hand, he knelt beside her body, gently lifting her head and resting it on his lap. "Marguerite, please don't die like this." He combed her hair with his fingers as he softly spoke. "I have never felt this way about anyone else, you know that." He let out a small laugh. "To tell you the truth, I think I fell in love with you the moment you snapped at me." Biting his lower lip, he fought back more tears. "I love you, Marguerite, and I would gladly give my own life if it meant bringing you back to me right now." Leaning down, he placed his lips on hers, tasting his own warm, salty tears. "I love you," he whispered once again against her lips.  
  
He sat with her like that for almost half an hour. There was no hint of life in her. Hermione had meant well, but it just wasn't to be.  
  
Laying her head back on the floor, Roxton leaned over her, kissing her softly as he whispered, "Goodbye, Love." With that, he stood up and, with heavy footsteps, went to confirm her death to the others.  
  
"John?"  
  
The voice was hoarse and scared. "John?"  
  
In an instant he was back on the floor beside her, lifting her head. "Marguerite?"  
  
She coughed. "Challenger, he's not…"  
  
She was cut off by his kiss and tight hug. "I thought I'd lost you," he cried into her neck.  
  
She pulled back to look into his eyes. They were filled with liquid and pleading with her. "How long was I out?" she asked.  
  
"Out? Marguerite, you were dead."  
  
Her eyes widened. "But… how…."  
  
Roxton smiled. "Hermione told me there was only one thing strong enough to break a death caused by an evil spell." He kissed her harder this time. "I guess love is that one thing."  
  
They remained sitting on the floor, in each other's arms, for a long time. Roxton had filled her in on the half hour she had been dead and it terrified both of them. Neither wanted to let go for fear of her return being a dream.  
  
***********  
  
Ned sat near Veronica, both shaken by all that had taken place. Harry had made a full recovery since Challenger left. Hermione kept an anxious eye on the stairs.  
  
"What did you mean that Roxton knew what he had to do?" Ned asked Hermione.  
  
"If it worked, he can tell you for himself." It had been a while and Hermione was starting to doubt that her theory was right.  
  
"I just can't believe she's gone," Veronica whispered.  
  
"I know," Ned agreed, placing his hand over hers. "It won't be the same."  
  
"At least with Summerlee we still have hope, with Marguerite…" Veronica clung to Ned.  
  
"Don't mourn me yet," Marguerite weakly said upon entering the room with Roxton's help.  
  
Hermione grinned from ear to ear.  
  
Veronica and Ned jumped up and crowded around her. Veronica pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you."  
  
Harry and Ron looked over at Hermione.  
  
"How did you know?" Ron asked.  
  
"Easy."  
  
Everyone sat down, Roxton close to Marguerite, and waited for an explanation from the young girl.  
  
"It was actually Harry," she stated.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes. You survived the attack from him because your mother's love protected you. I figured if love was all it took to destroy his spells then…" She left the rest unspoken but everyone understood.  
  
Roxton placed a loving kiss on Marguerites forehead and held her closer.  
  
"What about Challenger?" asked Veronica. "If he's now this Voldemort person… What can we do to get Challenger back?"  
  
They cringed. Last time Voldemort had possessed a person that person had withered away.  
  
"I don't know if you can." Harry's dark eyes fell to the floor.  
  
"There has to be some way," Roxton interjected.  
  
"We owe it to him to try." Marguerite yawned, snuggled closer to Roxton, and shut her eyes.  
  
"There's still a few hours of daylight," Veronica reasoned. "We have to find him if we're going to help him." Her eyes fell on the now sleeping Marguerite. "Someone's going to have to stay with her."  
  
As much as Roxton ached to be the one, he knew he would be needed in the jungle so Ned volunteered.  
  
"We can stay with her," Hermione offered.  
  
Roxton smiled. "That's nice of you but…"  
  
"She's right," Harry interrupted. "You'll need all the help you can get out there if he is possessed by Voldemort."  
  
"If he comes back we'll know it before he gets up here," Ron added. "I'm sure between the three of us we can come up with something if we need to."  
  
With slight reservations, the three explorers agreed and went in search of the professor.  
  
********************  
  
"He definitely came this way," Roxton observed, studying a broken branch. He looked ahead of them. The jungle was thick. Challenger, or Voldemort, had not chosen a cut path. It was almost as if a madman had run wildly through the brush.  
  
"What do we do if we find him?" Ned lowered his gun, but still held it tight. "And while we were lucky with Marguerite, we may not be so lucky if it's one of us he kills."  
  
Veronica glanced at him. If it were to come to that would her love for him be strong enough to protect him?  
  
"Then we just don't give him that chance," stated Roxton.  
  
"He went this way." Veronica took the lead.  
  
They had walked for awhile in silence, each contemplating what they would do when they came upon Challenger. It was Veronica that broke that silence.  
  
"Ned's right, Roxton. We may not be as lucky as Marguerite."  
  
"If either of you want to go back that's fine. I won't hold it against you. But I am not going to leave Challenger out here without at least trying to help him."  
  
Veronica stopped in the middle of the makeshift path and faced Roxton. "Don't you think I want to help him? Do you think any of us want to just leave him? But think about you're reasonings. Is it because it's Challenger or is it revenge for what happened to Marguerite? And are you willing to get yourself killed over revenge? Are you willing to do that to Marguerite?"  
  
"That monster killed her," he growled.  
  
Ned placed a hand on Roxton's shoulder. "Maybe Veronica's right. This might be too dangerous. If he's now a wizard or whatever those kids were saying then this may be a suicide mission."  
  
Roxton's fiery eyes turned to Ned. "What if it had been Veronica who had died? What would you do?"  
  
He was unable to answer.  
  
"That's what I thought," Roxton huffed, blazing ahead of them.  
  
Veronica and Ned stared at each other.  
  
"I would have done the same," she softly said before following after Roxton.  
  
***********  
  
Hermione walked back into the living room after checking up on Marguerite, who had been asleep in her bed since the others left.  
  
"Maybe we should just wait for Dad to get here," Ron said, closing yet another book.  
  
She sat beside Harry. "But what if he's too late. I think this is something we are going to have to deal with ourselves."  
  
"Hermione, we don't even have any of our books, let alone the spell books from Hogwarts." Harry removed his glasses and set them on the table. "We all know what Voldemort is capable of."  
  
She looked towards the door to Marguerite's room. "Don't we at least owe it to them?" Turning back to her friends, she added, "They helped us. It was because of us that one of them died. The least we can do is try."  
  
"And if we mess it up we could all end up dead," Harry pointed out. "We know Mr. Weasley is working with the Minister of Magic to get to us. If we can just manage to keep everyone alive until they get here…"  
  
"I guess we don't have much of a choice," she sighed. "I just hate not doing anything."  
  
Hedwig flew in and dropped another letter in front of Harry then perched himself upon the empty chair.  
  
Looking at the others, Harry opened the letter. "It's from your dad, Ron."  
  
I hope this finds all of you well! I've been in touch with  
  
Dumbledore and we now know it was Voldemort  
  
that did this and we are all working on getting you  
  
three back. Please, please watch your backs. You are all  
  
unprotected there. We have also determined that you are  
  
back in 1922. Why he wanted you back in time we don't  
  
know. Just be careful. We will be there as soon as possible!!  
  
Mr. Weasley  
  
"So we are back in time," Hermione repeated.  
  
Harry laughed. "You know, sometimes I wish we just went to a normal school and had a normal life."  
  
Ron's confused expression only made them laugh harder. To him, a wizard's life was normal.  
  
"They aren't back yet?" Marguerite stood leaning against her doorway.  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
Hedwig flew to the other side of the room as she went to sit at the table with them. "They are going to be alright, aren't they?"  
  
"We hope so." Harry placed some seeds on the table for Hedwig, who nibbled at them gratefully.  
  
***********  
  
Dark shadows began to dance throughout the jungle. With the sun nearly set, full darkness was soon to come.  
  
"We should set up camp." Roxton stopped at the next clearing but did not drop his pack.  
  
"Roxton, I know what you're thinking," Ned began. "She's fine. She knows how to take of herself."  
  
"Besides," Veronica added, "There's no way we'd make it back to the treehouse tonight."  
  
Slowly his pack fell to the ground. "You're right."  
  
Hours later found Roxton poking at the dying fire. He had taken first watch – it wasn't as if he would have been able to sleep anyway. Tiny, glowing embers disappeared against the starlit sky while his thoughts were consumed with Marguerite. Their relationship had started out as a cat and mouse game. He had been taken by the challenge of obtaining her and she had been determined he was nothing more than someone to amuse herself with. Somewhere, somehow, over their years of being trapped together their feelings had grown, deepened. He loved her, of that he was sure. She loved him. Yet what of the future? What would happen to them if they were to ever return to London? Would she run? Would he?  
  
"Why don't you get some sleep?"  
  
Roxton jumped at the sound of Malone's voice. "I'm alright."  
  
"It's my watch now. At least try."  
  
He passed a sideways glance at the younger man. "Easier said than done."  
  
Ned's gaze fell on the hypnotic flickering of the flames. "I thought I was in love with Gladys. It was easy. We were friends. We'd known each other for a long time. It just seemed natural." He paused. "Then I came here."  
  
"What changed?"  
  
"You and Marguerite," he simply stated. Upon the questioning in Roxton's eyes, he continued. "You both fought… constantly," he smiled. "Yet, in spite of it all there was something more there from the beginning. A passion. Then came Veronica." Passing a glance back to make sure Veronica was still soundly sleeping, he continued. "I never knew anything could feel like that."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Roxton asked with an amused smile.  
  
"Because we've all been through a lot, especially in the past year. One thing I've learned is to hold onto what you have. When it's right, you know it."  
  
Taking his cue, Roxton left Malone on watch.  
  
****************  
  
Voldemort, now in Challenger's body, lifted his head from the dead deer. Warm crimson liquid surrounded his mouth from his recent feeding. "I will get you, Potter. You're not protected here," he hissed before diving in for another feed.  
  
***********  
  
Marguerite had refused to allow Hermione to take care of dinner. Cooking gave her an excuse to stop thinking about everything, especially Roxton, for a little while at least. It also gave the Hogwarts students more time to try to come up with a spell of some sort to protect all of them.  
  
She placed the hot food in front of the starving kids and sank to her seat. "Have you come up with any way to help Challenger?"  
  
No one answered.  
  
"Oh, come on, there has to be something you can do!"  
  
"We're only in our third year of school," Ron told her. "We're still just learning. Maybe when my father gets here…"  
  
"You mean 'if' don't you." She pushed away from the table. "Why is nothing ever easy here?" Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she left them and went to the deck. After all she and her companions had been through and survived on the plateau she refused to believe it could end like this. Staring up at the stars, a tear escaped her eye. "Roxton, please be alright. I know everything will be alright as long as you're around." Closing her eyes, she whispered, "I love you, John."  
  
*********  
  
Waking with a start, Roxton looked around the camp. Veronica sat by the fire keeping watch. Malone was deep in sleep. Everything seemed peaceful enough. He had just settled back down when piercing shrills surrounded them.  
  
Veronica was already standing with her knife in hand by the time Malone and Roxton reached her.  
  
"What is that?" Ned asked.  
  
Shaking her head, Veronica answered, "I don't know. I've never heard anything like it."  
  
"I'll bet anything it's that Voldemort guy." Roxton squinted trying to penetrate the darkness with his eyes.  
  
"Which means Challenger must be close." Veronica's heart raced. They had all witnessed what he was capable of under Voldemort control. Were the three of them strong enough to handle him? Should they have listened to the kids afterall and waited?  
  
"Get down!" Malone shouted, jumping out of the way of a raptor as it tore out of the brush.  
  
Roxton pushed Veronica out of the way of another. They held their positions, moving only as needed to avoid being trampled by the numerous creatures in mass exodus.  
  
When things quieted once again, they stood up.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" Roxton asked.  
  
"Yeah," came Malone's reply.  
  
Veronica nodded. "Roxton, I think we should go back and wait for Ron's father to get here. If… whatever this is is capable of terrifying raptors and ape-men then we certainly don't stand a chance. Whatever is out there is not the Challenger we know anymore."  
  
"She's right," Ned agreed. "He didn't give up on Veronica or I when we were missing but… it's not Challenger."  
  
Slowly Roxton nodded. "At first light we'll head back."  
  
Veronica shivered. "If we can hold off that long."  
  
The jungle around them had become silent, deathly silent. He was out there – watching.  
  
*****************  
  
It was nearly noon before Ned, Veronica, and Roxton reached the treehouse.  
  
Marguerite met them at the top of the elevator, running into Roxton's arms. She didn't say anything, she didn't have to.  
  
"Have you come up with anything?" Ned asked, collapsing on the couch.  
  
Ron shook his head. "No. We tried, I'm sorry."  
  
Marguerite sat in one of the empty chairs while Veronica took a seat next to Ned. Roxton sat on the arm of Marguerite's chair, placing one hand on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled at him.  
  
"Did you see him at all?" Harry asked.  
  
Roxton shook his head. "No, but he was out there."  
  
Everyone was startled by flash of smoke appearing in the middle of the room and the transparent face of an elderly man floating within the flames. A long, flowing, white beard covered most of his face. His crystal blue eyes looked around before settling on Harry.  
  
"You had us worried, Mr. Potter," the head said.  
  
"Sorry, Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"It wasn't our fault…" began Ron.  
  
"We know that, Mr. Weasley." His gaze then fell on the four strangers. "I thank you for watching over them. I suppose they have told you more than any of you really should know by now."  
  
Veronica smiled and nodded.  
  
Hermione stood up. "It was my fault. If I hadn't tried a new spell I was working on…"  
  
Dumbledore smiled at her. "Miss Grainger, I can assure you this had nothing to do with your experimental spell." His eyes then fell on Marguerite but he said nothing.  
  
She knew.  
  
Without a word, she got up. After a few moments she returned from her room with an old leather-bound book and returned to her seat.  
  
Eyes widening, Hermione shouted, "You had a spell book all this time and you didn't tell us??"  
  
But Marguerite was in no mood to argue. She had been through enough in the last few days, they all had, and she just wanted it all to end. Her eyes slowly lifted to meet Dumbledore's. "Whatever you need…"  
  
He nodded thoughtfully. "You could have done great things at Hogwarts," he commented. "There should be a spell in that book to reverse what has occurred. However," he warned, "You must make sure this is done in exact precision. Even the slightest second will make a difference."  
  
"Will it get us off this plateau?" Marguerite asked.  
  
"It will only reverse what Voldemort has done, nothing more."  
  
Sensing her disappointment, Roxton slid his hand beneath her hair and gently rested it on the back of her neck, feeling her press lightly back against it.  
  
*************  
  
Many hours had gone by since the large group began working on a way to reverse what Voldemort had done while trying to figure a way not to hurt Challenger in the process. Veronica and Ned had busied themselves with preparing snacks and dinner for the guests while Marguerite worked with the kids with Roxton at her side.  
  
Suddenly, in a huff of frustration, Marguerite excused herself and walked away. Roxton got up to go after her, but Veronica stopped him, going to locate her herself.  
  
"You know no one thinks any differently of you," Veronica whispered to Marguerite, quietly standing next to her at the railing.  
  
"You will. Even if none of you do now when this is over you all will."  
  
Veronica faced Marguerite. "I know we haven't exactly had the easiest of times getting along but you are the closest thing to a sister I will ever have. No matter what, Marguerite, you are family."  
  
She opened her mouth to respond but merely smiled adding, "Thank you. I just hope everyone else feels the same way."  
  
"He will," Veronica assured her. "There's nothing in this world that can change what Roxton feels for you."  
  
They stood in the silence of the evening for a short time.  
  
"I suppose I should get back in there and help them. Seems I'm the only one who can read whatever language that book is written in."  
  
Hermione was ready to lunge at Ron when Veronica and Marguerite returned.  
  
"We'll never get this figured out if you two boys don't take this more seriously," she hissed.  
  
"Hermione, we're doing the best we can!" Harry shouted back.  
  
Roxton and Ned had given up for fear of their own lives and sent a pleading look to Marguerite.  
  
"Children!" she yelled. "Please!"  
  
They stopped and stared at her.  
  
"Children?" Hermione began.  
  
"What does this line say?" Harry asked quickly in an effort to change the subject.  
  
Marguerite walked over to him and looked at the page he pointed to. "Evil will return to the place from whence it was born," she read with no effort.  
  
Harry doubled over in pain before she could continue.  
  
"We have to hurry!" Cried Hermione. "We're running out of time!" She glared at Marguerite. "Seems you're the only one who can help us here. Harry's isn't the only life in danger here you know."  
  
Marguerite's eyes met Roxton's before she slowly nodded in agreement. "Whatever you need me to do."  
  
Hermione looked to Veronica, Ned, and Roxton. "Voldemort is near. The man you see is not your friend. We need you to keep him out of here for the time being."  
  
"How can…" Ned began.  
  
"You will find a way if you want everyone to be alright," she snarled.  
  
Roxton walked to Marguerite, giving her a soft, promising kiss before grabbing his rifle and heading out with the others.  
  
"What do we have to do?" she asked helping Harry over to the couch.  
  
"You can read this, right?" Hermione shoved the book in Marguerite's hands.  
  
"Yes, I believe we already established that."  
  
Ron, however, looked worried. "How can we expect to be lucky this time? There have been too many close calls as it is over the last few years. Our luck has to run out sometime."  
  
"It won't be this time," Hermione said. "It just won't be."  
  
*************  
  
"This is ridiculous. We should be back there helping them," Ned mumbled.  
  
"They know what they're doing," Roxton assured him.  
  
"We just have to make sure Challenger doesn't hurt them or himself," Veronica added. She opened her mouth to say something else but was cut off by a large, strong hand wrapping itself around her neck and face.  
  
"You will not stop me," Voldemort's voice hissed but it was Challenger's eyes staring at them.  
  
Roxton and Malone aimed their guns but, with Veronica as a human shield, they had no clear shot.  
  
Challenger's eyes glowed with evil. "Surely, you have enough people in that little house of yours, you wouldn't need her."  
  
The hand around her neck tightened and she kicked, struggling against the pain and lack of oxygen.  
  
"Let her go, you monster," Ned growled held back only by Roxton.  
  
Voldemort stopped, his cold eyes settling on Malone. "You are wondering if *your* love for her would be enough to bring her back like his did for the other."  
  
He did not respond. His heart raced with anger but his mind filled with doubt.  
  
Voldemort's attention, meanwhile, had returned to the blonde in his arms. "Well, you could always find out. Mortal men are so weak. Always trying to protect the women they love." His grip continued to tighten until Veronica's eyes bulged.  
  
The job was left unfinished.  
  
In an instant Ned was on the ground with Voldemort while Veronica, having been thrown free, gasped for air.  
  
Voldemort pressed on Malone's chest. "No one challenges me and lives."  
  
Roxton ran to pull Malone away and, as he did so, they both narrowly missed being struck with a bolt of fire thrown from Challenger's hand.  
  
****************  
  
"Harry, you're in no condition…"  
  
"I don't have a choice, Ron." He struggled to sit up, pain obvious in his eyes. "He's after me. I have to be involved. Do you have that spell book?" he asked Marguerite.  
  
She nodded and sat beside him to translate. "I still don't see anything in here that will help with this."  
  
"There has to be something." Rubbing his temples, he looked at the open page. "Dumbledore wouldn't have insisted on it if there was nothing in here."  
  
"Harry, we've looked over it for hours." Hermione's eyes glistened with unshed tears that even now she continued to fight back. "Maybe he thought this was a different book."  
  
Ron sighed. "No, Harry's right. He wouldn't have specified this book if it wasn't the right one.  
  
"What does this page say?" Harry asked, looking up at Marguerite whose own face with clouded with concern.  
  
Taking a moment, she glanced over it. Her skin paled.  
  
"What?" Hermione demanded. "What does it say?"  
  
"Someone has to die to break this," she whispered. "Someone who died at his hands but was brought back."  
  
"So all we have to do is find someone…" Ron stopped mid-sentence. They already had someone.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "There has to be another way somewhere in here." Grabbing the book, she flipped through the pages herself, though unable to read anything that was written.  
  
But Marguerite shook her head. "I think this is the only way. I think Professor Dumbledore knew that." She looked at the young people. "If my life means saving seven others then…"  
  
The elevator announced the arrival of visitors.  
  
Marguerite grabbed hold of Veronica as she fell forward out of the elevator followed closely by Malone.  
  
"Roxton… he…" Veronica gasped.  
  
Panicked, Marguerite shouted, "What about him?"  
  
"He…"  
  
Malone slid his arm around Veronica's waist. "He took off after Challeng… Voldemort after he nearly killed her."  
  
"Are you alright?" Marguerite asked her, their eyes meeting.  
  
Veronica nodded then hoarsely whispered, "He's out there alone."  
  
Already having grabbed her hat and gun, Marguerite stood at the elevator door. "And I'm not going to let him stay that way."  
  
"Wait!" called out Hermione. "We're going with you."  
  
Marguerite laughed. "No you're not. I don't think this is something for children to be…"  
  
"We've fought him twice before," Hermione reminded her.  
  
"And won," Ron proudly added.  
  
"Besides," Harry began as the three of them joined her in the elevator, "you'll be needing this." He held up the leather-bound book and smiled.  
  
"What about your invisibility cloak?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "In such close proximity to each other, he would sense Harry's presence."  
  
With that, they descended and began their trek in darkness.  
  
*************  
  
"Luminous," Harry commanded of his wand. Instantly it lit up.  
  
Hermione and Ron did the same with their wands.  
  
"Handy," Marguerite commented, putting out her fire torch.  
  
A nearby branch snapped.  
  
They froze.  
  
Nothing.  
  
A distant footstep.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Immediately the wands went out.  
  
Marguerite raised her rifle.  
  
Another branch snapped. This one a few yards closer.  
  
Raptor?  
  
Nothing.  
  
She wanted to call out to see if it was Roxton, but she dare not. Hers was not the only life in danger right then and there.  
  
Leaves rustled – much closer this time.  
  
Harry did not appear to be in pain so she took a chance.  
  
"Roxton?" she called out in a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
The footsteps got closer. A hand clasped on her shoulder. She turned ready to fight then heard…  
  
"Marguerite, is that you?"  
  
She wrapped her arm around him while holding onto the rifle with her other hand.  
  
The students lit their wands again and smiled to each other at the small reunion going on.  
  
"I was so scared when Ned and Veronica came back without you," she whispered, her warm breath tickling his ear.  
  
He pulled back and looked at her sternly. "What are you four doing out here? It's not safe!"  
  
"We came looking for you," Marguerite told him. "And… we found a way to end this…"  
  
His eyes brightened until he saw the dark faces. "What is it?"  
  
Marguerite bit her lower lip. "I… it involves…"  
  
"She has to sacrifice herself," Hermione offered gently.  
  
"No." It was a statement. "We will find another way."  
  
But Harry shook his head. "We already tried."  
  
Roxton turned to Marguerite. "You're not considering this, are you?"  
  
She shrugged. "One life for seven."  
  
Picking up on the subtle hint, Hermione said to Ron and Harry, "I think I saw something a little ways back. Will you two check it out with me?"  
  
Confused, but not questioning, they followed her.  
  
"You're not going to do this," Roxton told Marguerite. "I won't let you."  
  
She laughed. "I don't think you have a choice."  
  
"Then I'll take your place."  
  
Tears formed in her eyes. "Do you remember how you laughed at those few times when I was considered the 'chosen one' by various people we met? According to this book…" She held up the spell book. "I *am* the chosen one. I am the only one who can stop this and help them get back to where they belong."  
  
Roxton's heart was breaking as tears poured down her face. With his warm hands, he wiped her tears away yet, as he did so, tears were beginning to stain his own face. "I don't believe it. Marguerite, after all that's happened… They're from another century. You cannot possibly be destined for this."  
  
"But what if I am, John?"  
  
He pulled her to him. "I won't let you. I won't let that madman take you from me again."  
  
She gripped his shirt in her hands, their rifles long since dropped to the ground, and cried into his chest.  
  
************  
  
"What did you want to show us?" Ron asked when Hermione stopped.  
  
"Nothing." Her gaze followed back down the trail. "We can't let her do this."  
  
Ron grinned. "Why, Hermione, are you getting all romantic on us?"  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"Ron, she's right. We can't expect Marguerite or any of them or anyone else for that matter, to sacrifice themselves for us. There has to be another way. If only we could get in touch with Professor Dumbledore again."  
  
Harry fell to the ground gripping his head before he could say anything else. "He's here," he muttered as Ron and Hermione helped him up.  
  
"Roxton! Marguerite!" she shouted.  
  
The came running down the path.  
  
"What…?" Marguerite saw Harry. It was time. She looked up at Roxton. "I have to do this."  
  
"You not doing it alone," he said as he leaned in and kissed her soundly.  
  
"Should we stay here and let him find us?" Ron asked.  
  
"No." Hermione turned to Harry. "Do you know what spell to use?"  
  
"Yeah. Just hope it works."  
  
Hermione then turned to Marguerite. "Are you ready?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's do it." With one last look at John, she and Hermione went off to take their positions.  
  
"Hermione's gotten us out of tough spots before," offered Ron. "She can be very high-strung but she knows what she's doing."  
  
Roxton gave him an appreciative smile. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Go back to the treehouse?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
"Didn't think so."  
  
There was a rustling in the brush.  
  
"That's him," Harry said, squinting his eyes in pain.  
  
Roxton readied his rifle.  
  
Challenger emerged from the bushes. His hair was dark and matted. Layers of dirt covered his face. His clothes were caked with mud and leaves. "There you are," he said to Roxton.  
  
Roxton held a firm grip on his rifle. "Don't think I won't do it."  
  
"Roxton?" It was Challenger's voice, not the deep hiss of Voldemort. "It's me."  
  
Seeing Roxton lower his rifle slightly, Harry shouted, "It's not Professor Challenger!"  
  
Challenger's eyes went from their normal pale blue to a fiery, glowing red. "I have waited a long time for this."  
  
"And you're going to have to wait a little longer!"  
  
His head shot up to see Marguerite standing in the distance holding a torch.  
  
"I'm the one standing between you and Harry, aren't I?" She struggled not to let her eyes fall on Roxton.  
  
Forgetting the men for the moment, Challenger started down the trail. As he closed in on Marguerite, he lifted his hand, shooting a ball of fire in her direction.  
  
It narrowly missed. "That's as good as you can do?" she laughed. "Guess that's why I didn't stay dead the last time." Turning, she ran off into the darkness with Voldemort close behind and Harry, Ron, and Roxton not far behind him.  
  
"He's coming," Marguerite shouted, practically running over Hermione.  
  
"I'll hold him off for as long as I can. Good luck."  
  
Marguerite nodded then took off.  
  
***************  
  
"We should have gone with them." Veronica shifted painfully on the chair. "We've stuck together through everything else."  
  
Ned shook his head, handing her a cup of tea. "Not this time. They were right. We'd only be in the way."  
  
"What about Roxton?"  
  
Smiling, Ned responded, "He did what he had to – it was Marguerite."  
  
Knowing that if it had been Ned out there there would be nothing to keep her from being there with him, so she made no argument. "What if when this is all done you and I are the only ones left?"  
  
He knelt before her and looked up into her big brown eyes. "Then it's us against the world," he smiled.  
  
"But you're still trying to find a way home."  
  
Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, he held her hand. "Veronica, I'm already home. I have been for a long time."  
  
Staring at him, she finally spoke. "You have the lousiest timing, Ned Malone."  
  
"What?" He let go of her hand and walked away. "If I…"  
  
But she got up and stood behind him. "You wait until I'm worried to death about everyone to tell me what I've been longing to hear from you since I met you."  
  
He turned, their faces inches apart. "Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
They moved closer, jumping apart when a shot rang out.  
  
Without another thought, Ned grabbed his gun and they ran out after their friends.  
  
**********  
  
Hermione dove to the ground when Challenger had pulled a gun on her. None of them had known he had a gun.  
  
"This complicates things," she mumbled to herself, scrambling off the path.  
  
"Hermione? Marguerite?"  
  
Recognizing the voices, she crawled out of her hiding place. "We have to hurry. She doesn't know he has a gun!" she cried, leading them off into the overgrown jungle.  
  
"What do you mean?" Roxton demanded running at full speed. "I thought you were doing some kind of spell or something."  
  
"We are. But that was assuming he didn't have any weapons."  
  
************  
  
Marguerite stood behind the small fire she and Hermione had prepared. Her heart pounded. Within moments she would be face to face with her friend George Challenger, the man who had become like an older brother to her. But the being inside him was not that man. Doubt filled her mind. Would she really be able to do this?  
  
"You will not live this time," hissed Voldemort's voice from Challenger's mouth as he emerged into the firelight. "Lord Roxton will not be able to save you."  
  
"I don't expect him to," she said. "But I will not be the only one to die."  
  
"You kill me you take your friend with you."  
  
Marguerite stared through the fire into his cold eyes. "A chance I'm willing to take." She began a low hum, all the while keeping her eyes fixed on Challenger/Voldemort.  
  
He stared at her. This was going to be too easy. He took a step forward but froze in midstep.  
  
Harry walked out of the dark, his magic wand aimed right at Challenger, repeating, "Mortioso" over and over.  
  
Roxton, wanting desperately to run over to Marguerite, stopped just at the edge of where darkness met light from the fire. Even as she was deep in concentration, knowing her life might very well end in a short time, she looked beautiful to him.  
  
Marguerite was still humming when Hermione joined her. "We're ready."  
  
Looking at the girl, Marguerite nodded and pulled opened the spell book. She glanced to Ron and Harry who immediately went to join Roxton.  
  
"He who is from evil, of evil, and for evil," she began reading the symbols. "He who has killed so as to live."  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione placed the feather of a white dove into the fire. Sparks flew miles high. She slipped away to join the others. It was up to Marguerite now.  
  
"He who has broken time and space to further his deed," continued Marguerite.  
  
"It's only us," whispered Veronica as she and Ned joined the others quietly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Roxton snarled.  
  
Veronica looked him straight in the eye and said, "Thought you could use our help. We're all in this together and that's two of our friends out there too."  
  
He nodded and returned his attention back to the ceremony.  
  
Marguerite looked up from the book. Challenger was standing directly opposite her across the fire. "It is he who must die… by the hands of one whom he has killed."  
  
Challenger pulled out his gun, aiming directly at Marguerite's heart, and fired.  
  
"No!" shouted Roxton, being held back by the others.  
  
Marguerite did not flinch. She held Challenger's eyes, blue and filled with hate. The bullet shot through the flames then stopped mid-way.  
  
Voldemort growled as the bullet dropped heavily into the fire. He raised the gun to fire another shot, again, it stopped.  
  
"I command, as one who's soul was taken," Marguerite began. "That this evil be returned from whence it came."  
  
Pain shot through him. "You will die as well," he hissed.  
  
"Another time, another place, evil has returned," continued Marguerite. "Return to your proper state."  
  
The gun rose one last time.  
  
Another shot was fired.  
  
"Marguerite!" Breaking free of his friends, Roxton tore over and pulled Challenger to the ground.  
  
They struggled while Marguerite continued on with the spell.  
  
Once Voldemort had the better of Roxton, he aimed the gun right between Roxton's eyes. "One bullet left," he said. "You ruined my plans once before, I won't let that happen again." His finger pressed on the trigger.  
  
The shot rang out.  
  
Roxton was thrown back from the force and landed against a large tree, blood soaked his clothing.  
  
The others watched in horror. Veronica and Ned both started after them but were held back by the kids.  
  
"It has to be them," Hermione whispered. "Or it won't work."  
  
"He could be dying," Ned countered.  
  
"Or already dead," added Veronica solemnly. "We don't have a choice here."  
  
Voldemort looked on proudly at his accomplishment. Turning back, he found himself face to face with Marguerite. The fire in her eyes told him all he needed to know.  
  
"The soul of one you killed commands you to return to your own time." She blew gold dust at him and held her breath. Her eyes, now filled with tears, fell on Roxton.  
  
A bright light flashed, blinding everyone. It barely seemed like the blink of an eye when it was gone.  
  
"They're gone," Veronica said, looking around for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "It worked."  
  
"Did it?" Ned asked her, helping her up and looking towards the others who were all lying on the ground.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Malone went to check on Challenger, Veronica to Roxton.  
  
"He's alive," Ned shouted. "But I don't know if he's Challenger or not."  
  
"We have to get Roxton back, he's hurt badly." She looked over at Marguerite. "What about…"  
  
Ned crawled over to her. He barely had time to check for a pulse when she started shaking violently, gasping for air.  
  
"Marguerite?" He tried to hold her as still as possible. "Marguerite!"  
  
Seeing he needed help, Veronica joined him. Her convulsions continued.  
  
"I don't know what to do for her." Veronica's voice was just above a whisper.  
  
With a jolt, Marguerite broke free and sat straight up. "ROXTON!" she cried, still half-dazed.  
  
"It's alright, Marguerite," Veronica said. "He's alive."  
  
She looked at both Ned and Veronica, her eyes slightly glazed. "He's…" She stopped, seeing Challenger lying not to far away.  
  
"We don't know," Ned admitted. "He's alive, but unconscious."  
  
"The kids?"  
  
"Gone."  
  
As her strength returned, Marguerite struggled to get up.  
  
"Marguerite?!"  
  
Before anyone could stop her, she ran across to Roxton, sliding down beside him. "John?"  
  
He struggled to smile, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Shouldn't I be asking that of you?" Carefully she slid her arm around him and pulled him close. "I thought you were…"  
  
"I ducked." He grinned but the grin quickly faded. "I thought the only way this would work was if you…"  
  
"I'm not sure why I didn't die. But it seems to have worked. The kids are gone."  
  
"Challenger?"  
  
She shook her head, passing a quick glance at Ned and Veronica who were with Challenger. "We don't know yet. What were you thinking?"  
  
"I wasn't. You were in danger."  
  
"John, I told you…"  
  
"And I wasn't going to let you go without a fight." He groaned.  
  
Marguerite unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it aside. Smiling, she said, "Same shoulder as before."  
  
"At least that's one less scar."  
  
"Thank you," she cried. "Thank you for loving me."  
  
"Always."  
  
Leaning down, she kissed him.  
  
"Challenger's coming around," Malone shouted.  
  
Roxton stood up with Marguerite's help and they went to him.  
  
"What happened?" Challenger asked, sitting up.  
  
"Do you remember anything?" asked Marguerite.  
  
"I…" His eyes widened in horror. "I killed you."  
  
"Nothing nobody here hasn't thought of doing before," she said, smiling.  
  
"But I killed you. You were… How?"  
  
"We'll explain it all back at the treehouse, George," Roxton said. "I'd say we all are going to need a long recovery from this one."  
  
As all five members started back, Marguerite looked up at Roxton, who was heavily leaning against her. "Do you think it worked? And why am I still here?"  
  
"I'd say it worked," he answered.  
  
"Perhaps Roxton interrupting Voldemort allowed you to finish without any resistance," Malone offered. "Maybe that's why you didn't have to die too."  
  
"Whatever the reason," Roxton said, pulling Marguerite closer. "I'm glad it happened as it did."  
  
"I just hope the kids made it back alright."  
  
********  
  
"Do you think it worked?" Hermione asked. The three friends had gathered in a corner of the deserted dining hall, having reappeared in the Quidditch field late.  
  
"I guess we'll never know," sighed Harry. "I guess us being back here is a good sign."  
  
"Do you really think…he… is really gone for good?" Ron pushed at a heap of corn with his fork.  
  
"If he is then it means so is Marguerite."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at her.  
  
Silence fell over them and they finished their late night meal quietly.  
  
Then Harry smiled, reaching to touch his forehead. "I would say it a safe bet that Marguerite is still alive."  
  
"Why would you say that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Cause my scar hurts." Any other time that statement would have been cause for alarm, but this time they knew. They knew it meant their friends had returned time to its proper place and they had survived as well.  
  
  
  
THE END!!!!! 


End file.
